Nothing Too Close
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: About Naruto and how he meets his two lovers, Sasuke and Gaara, in his amazing journey to discover the truth behind the words as he finds out that he is truly in love and is loved.
1. Looking For Something To Talk About

A/N: Ello peeps! Teehee sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been paranoid and lost at what to do in my life. Ahh it's always like that, oh well, anyways here the prequel! To the GaaNaruSasu threesomes! I'm thinking of making it a couple of chapters long. Then I have to update the other stories!

Summary: The story of how Naruto met his lovers

Pairings: GaaNaruSasu KibaNaru and others maybe

Rated: M

Word Count: 1333

Chapter 1: Looking For Something To Talk About

(Gaara – Senior)

(Sasuke – Senior)

(Neji – Senior)

(Naruto – Junior)

(Kiba – Junior)

(Lee – Junior)

(Hinata – Junior)

XXXXXXXX

"Sometimes I hate being alive…"

"But I'm too afraid to be dead…"

- William Mastrosimone

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke was sitting on the lunch table, next to his friends, in the noisy lunchroom. Every now and them he would peek a glance over at a different table but a certain table with a bright blonde headed boy. The said blonde was laughing joyously with the people at his table, occasionally turning his hands over to explain something.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking away from the blonde haired beauty, to look at his friend that was trying to get his attention. Neji, who was sitting on the bench of the table, was taking his lunch neatly out of its brown paper bag; then scooted in properly. Sasuke almost smirked at his friend's actions in amusement until Neji looked up with a sandwich in hand.

"You still looking at that Uzumaki kid? Now's your last chance Sasuke, you're graduating this year." Neji said then took a bite out of his ham, cheese, tomato, and lettuce sandwich. Sasuke frowned and glared at Neji. Neji yelped a little and then looked innocent.

"Hey don't look at me like that! You know you have wanted Uzumaki for a long time, so all I'm saying is, make your move. It's now or never." Neji said as he waved his hand, that was not preoccupied, nonchalantly. Sasuke looked away from Neji and put his elbows on his knees and folded his hands that went just under his nose.

Sasuke went back to looking at the blonde's table where he saw the short haired girl visibly scoot closer to the blonde and get all comfortable with his arm. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he observed more. Naruto blushed lightly and the laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head warily.

Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts as Neji shook his leg a little. He growled and narrowed his eyes at Neji, obviously annoyed at his action.

"Hey just wanted to tell you, I heard that the Sabaku kid is gonna try to get with Uzumaki over there." Neji said and drank from his water bottle. Sasuke stopped glaring and is eyes shot up in panic. He reached down and grabbed Neji's shoulders firmly.

"Repeat that." He said icily. Neji calmly wrenched Sasuke's hands off his shoulder and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Sabaku Gaara is going to ask Naruto out this year." Neji said before he packed his garbage, threw it in the trash and promptly walked out the lunchroom. Sasuke sat there contemplating the whole ridiculous idea. 'Only he was gonna get Naruto! Not that damned Sabaku!'

Sasuke stalked out of the lunchroom leaving behind a blonde that was unaware of what was going to happen in a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara smirked as he closed his locker, a red rose in hand. He smelt the fragrance of it as he closed his eyes and walked away from his locker. People passing by him were looking at him weird since the Gaara they knew never did that. But they didn't know that Gaara was trying to court a certain blonde headed boy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara registered that the ebony haired boy, Uchiha, was glaring at him. Gaara smirked even more as he made his way down the hall, towards the blonde dobe's locker.

Naruto was looking in his locker grabbing out his books, unaware of his surroundings and the people looking at him. He grabbed hold of his locker's door and prepared to shut it when all of a sudden a boy with red mussed up hair was right behind the door.

Naruto jumped and almost yelped as the boy smiled and presented a rose. Naruto looked at him trying to comprehend what he was trying to do, after a few minutes he couldn't figure out why, he closed his locker and walked away.

Gaara's smile dropped and he looked dumbstruck, when he realized Naruto was walking away, he ran a few strides and grabbed his arm. Naruto turned around in shock and tried to pull away, but Gaara just kept pulling him closer. Gaara held a stiffened Naruto against his chest and whispered in his ear.

"Will you go out with me?" Gaara said huskily and held out his rose. Naruto looked at the rose then to Gaara then back. The blonde pushed Gaara away and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"No thanks." Naruto said with a humph, turned his heel and walked away. Gaara stood there like a fool as people around laughed at him, and his friends trying to comfort and pull him away. Sasuke smirked in the background, turned around and walked away, thinking of ways to swoon the blonde dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to his house and was greeted to the sight of no one, He sighed and put his stuff on the couch, then walked into the kitchen and absent mindedly made ramen on the stove. He leaned his elbow on the counter and his chin in his palm, pulling his face to the side.

Naruto was thinking and didn't notice that the pot was over boiling. In the midst of being shocked, he accidentally filled a cup up of water and splashed it on the stove, adding to the problem. The blonde dobe began to panic and he looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to fix the problem.

Naruto thought of an idea and snapped his fingers; he reached over the bubbling, overflowing pot and tried to turn of the burner. Naruto let out a breathe of air and sank down to the floor, against the cabinets after he put the pot into the sink.

The blonde dropped his whole body onto the floor and slithered out of the kitchen like a soldier in the war. He grabbed onto the carpet, as he neared the edge of the kitchen, and pulled himself farther into the living room. The idiot crawled around the couch and then pulled himself onto the couch. He laid face down into the cushions and sighed as he stretched his arms, back, and legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned against the school's wall as he waited for the Sabaku child to exit the building. He heard Sabaku's laugh ring in the doorway of the school entrance as he walked down the steps. Sasuke turned the corner as Gaara walked near him.

Gaara blinked in surprise and then smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits and then said in a deep commanding tone.

"Stay away from Naruto." Gaara frowned a little and puffed out his chest.

"You can't tell me what to do. Gaara said as he closed his eyes then opened his eyes to glare. Sasuke and Gaara both stood there for a few minutes, glaring at each other trying to get the other to back down. Anybody who saw them would stop for a few seconds to wonder what they were doing.

Gaara and Sasuke almost spoke their own language when they glared, because when they finally spoke, they shook their head in an agreement.

"May the best man win." And both stalked away the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ehh…how was it? It was okay I guess…? Sorry if that sounded stupid with the whole glaring part… . 

Please review…

And if you do

I'll start making Omakes

Peace.

XxTaintedxX


	2. Sing For Me, My Lovely

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Sorry I haven't written in a long time! But it has been hard…(shakes head repeatedly) Oh well it can't be helped, (shrugs shoulders) but here you are the newest chapter! And sorry about the mistake! Naruto's supposed to be a sophomore! If anybody caught that I am severely sorry!

Summary: The story of how Naruto met his lovers

Pairings: GaaNaruSasu KibaNaru and others maybe

Rated: M

Word Count: 1768

Chapter 2: Sing For Me, My Lovely

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Silence is more than just lack of words."

Egyptian Proverb

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap Extraordinaire!! (Rainbows)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke leaned against the school's wall as he waited for the Sabaku child to exit the building. He heard Sabaku's laugh ring in the doorway of the school entrance as he walked down the steps. Sasuke turned the corner as Gaara walked near him. _

_Gaara blinked in surprise and then smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits and then said in a deep commanding tone._

"_Stay away from Naruto." Gaara frowned a little and puffed out his chest._

"_You can't tell me what to do. Gaara said as he closed his eyes then opened his eyes to glare. Sasuke and Gaara both stood there for a few minutes, glaring at each other trying to get the other to back down. Anybody who saw them would stop for a few seconds to wonder what they were doing. _

_Gaara and Sasuke almost spoke their own language when they glared, because when they finally spoke, they shook their head in an agreement._

"_May the best man win." And both stalked away the opposite direction._

XXXXXXXXXX 

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered the big building labeled as a learning institute with his ipod still on and going. His voice lightly rang out in the loud hallway as he sang to the song playing. People stopped talking to hear the pretty blonde's voice, amazed with the silky tone. 

"_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch,_

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips,_

_Can touch;_

_Here." _

Naruto sang lightly, not noticing the staring and listening people, as he made he way to his locker. Over the loud chatter his voice still rang out clear and uninterrupted. A raven-haired boy made his way around a corner of the intersection of halls at the same that the redheaded Sabaku kid did, both slowing their tracks to listen to the blonde sing. 

"_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly._

_That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms."_

Naruto closed into his locker area and tapped on his leg as he put the combination to his small locker. He swung it open after the last digit was put in and grabbed his books, Sasuke and Gaara watching his moves attentively. 

"_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

_I like,_

_Where you sleep;_

_Here." _

The blonde closed his locker and walked down the opposite hallway, all the while his voice still ringing out but getting farther away, until it was completely gone.

"_Our lips,_

_Can touch,_

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips,_

_Can touch;_

_Here."_

Sasuke and Gaara were on the opposite hallway both straining their ears to hear more of the song and thinking: _"God, what an angel…" _

XXXXXXXXXX

The lovely blonde was leaning on the science table with his elbow on the counter and half his face in his palm, stretching it. His other arm was restlessly laying on his notebook, tapping his pencil against the padded paper. 

He looked at the clock and noticed that the time barely changed. He let out a groan and his head slumped forward as he let his forehead touch the cool black science table with his arm limp in the air. His other arm was still tapping the pencil against the paper. 

Naruto lifted his head and let his chin rest on the table as he watched and subconsciously listened to the teacher. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran into the lunchroom to his table and slid into his seat, holding onto the table so he wouldn't fall off the seat and greeted his friends with a huge grin. 

Across the lunchroom, there was two pair of eyes watching the blonde this time, one obsidian the other teal green. 

"Naruto, I think you should try out for the talent show." A brunette with red triangle tattoos said thoughtfully. Naruto blushed lightly and then started to sputter.

"K-Kiba! I couldn't do that! I'm not good! What would I do?!" Naruto shouted frantically at his dog-lover friend. 

"I think N-Naruto-kun would do well on stage." The shy girl named Hinata said quietly and timidly. Naruto turned his gaze onto her and Hinata blushed heavily as she looked away and started pushing her index fingers together.

"Really, Hinata-hime? You think so?" Naruto said as he watched the purple-haired girl with his beautiful baby blue eyes. 

"YEAH! Go for it Naruto-kun!" A green clad boy said who's name was Lee. Naruto looked back and forth between the shy blushing girl and the energetic green clad boy and thought deeply. 

"No." Naruto said his tone left no argument or suggestion. Hinata looked up quickly and saw determination in his eyes. 

"These years will be as tough as they can be, I—We, should stay low and unnoticeable as we can." Naruto said. Lee's mode deflated a little and his arm hung limp in the arm but then started back up as he talked about his day with Gai-sensai. 

Hinata turned her pale purple eyes to the object of her affection and was worried about him, as she didn't see a smile on his features for a few minutes. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shouldered and adjusted his backpack as he left the school grounds, walking to his home, determined to keep his eyes from straying to the football players practicing. 

The obsidian eye holder was talking to his friend Neji as he noticed the blonde walk down the sidewalk. Neji gave him slight encouragement and Sasuke quickly jogged up to the unsuspecting blonde. 

"Excuse me, I don't know your name." Sasuke asked politely, which was not true, he already knew the blonde's name but it wouldn't hurt to use the question as small talk. The blonde looked up surprised and then focused on the ground in front of him with a light expression. 

"Uzumaki." He said clearly. Sasuke was so surprised about the short answer that he almost didn't catch it. 

"Well, I'm Uchiha, but you can call me Sasuke." Sasuke said with a light smile. Naruto stopped walking to face the raven-haired boy and looked up. 

"Great, bye." Was our blonde's answer and he started to walk away. Sasuke was caught off guard and sprinted to where the blonde was and walked along with him.

"Bye is such an ugly word, how 'bout I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Naruto chuckled lightly but didn't stop his pace this time.

"No thank you." The blonde said with a smile. Sasuke looked at the blonde and spoke.

"What? You have a problem with jocks too?" Sasuke said with a fond smile. This time Naruto stopped walking and looked up at him.

"No, I just never found a reason why I should hang out with them, now bye." Naruto said restraining a smile and walked away. Sasuke didn't follow him this time but smiled after him as he lightly began to start to sing again. 

"_Every night I see you standing on the corner _

_Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner _

_Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score _

_Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?_

_I never knew you_

_Threw so hard_

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around _

_Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for _

_Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound _

_Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine _

_Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat _

_Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat _

_Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found _

_Accept my loss and head back to the mound_

_I never knew you…" _

Sasuke watched and listened to him until he was barely seen and then went back to his football practice. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Omake Love:

Football Lessons With Sasuke

And Singing Lessons with Naruto (Rainbows)

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke: "Okay, now hold the ball like this, got it?" (Holds the ball in his hand in the air)

Naruto: (sticks out tongue) "Uh-huh, I think so." (Steps back a bit)

Sasuke: "Okay, now throw it" 

Naruto: (closes eyes and throws it) "Okay"

Sasuke: "Wow, pretty good for your first try." 

Gaara: "Naru-chan!" (Runs up to Naruto) "How could you!? I thought you loved me!" (Fake tears)

Naruto: "What What? What happened?" (Frantically looks around)

Gaara: "Look! Your Football hit me in the head!" (Shows Naruto the bump and hugs him)

Naruto: "Sorry, Gaa-chan." (Kisses Gaara's bump)

Sasuke: "…" (Glares at Gaara with steam marks coming from his head)

Neji: "Okayyyy! Now the next part! Singing with Naruto!"

(Scene change)

Naruto: "Are you ready?" (Checks the sound on the microphone)

Gaara: "Yeah Naru-chan" (hugs Naruto)

Naruto: "Okay, hit it!"

(Music)

Naruto: "Why do you build me up, buttercup baby?"

Gaara: "Build me up"

Naruto: "Just to let me down"

Sasuke: (pushes Gaara off the stage) "Just to let me down"

Naruto: "And mess me around and worst of all"

Gaara: (Punches Sasuke of the stage) "Worst of all"

Naruto: "You never call, baby when you say you will" 

Sasuke: (Kicks Gaara and ties him up) "Say you will"

Naruto: "But I love you still, I need you" 

Gaara: (Mauls Sasuke) 

(Various punching sounds come from the background)

Neji: "Well, I guess that ends this chapter's Omake Love! Review Minna!!"

Naruto: "Review Please!! More singing to come and maybe some yaoi if you are reviewing!"

Sasuke and Gaara: (somewhere on the floor beating the crap out of each other) "Review! Support XxTaintedxX!"

Kiba and Hinata: "XxTaintedxX does not own Naruto or these songs! Please Review!"

Lee: "Yosh! Review with your lively youthfulness!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, it has only been a few weeks since I updated this story…

So I'm not that that apologetic 

But if you people were expected to see this chapter sooner than I'm am very sorry!

P.S. If the characters are Ooc, it cannot be helped. 

Looooove,

XxTaintedxX


	3. This Is A Dance For All The Lovers

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Wahhhhh! I'm so very very very sorry! I'm a bad author, a very bad author! It's been like three months! Pah, I don't even know what to write really, but a little birdie (Jin-chan13) told me to get my butt in gear and start writing. So hopefully, I'll write enough to make up for the last three months!

Summary: About Naruto and how he meets his two lovers, Sasuke and Gaara, in his amazing journey to discover the truth behind the words as he finds out that he is truly in love and is loved.

Pairings: GaaSasuNaru KibaNaru and maybe others

Rated: M

Word Count: 1595

Chapter 3: This is a dance for all the lovers

Recap Extraordinaire!! (Rainbows)

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Bye is such an ugly word, how 'bout I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Naruto chuckled lightly but didn't stop his pace this time._

"_No thank you." The blonde said with a smile. Sasuke looked at the blonde and spoke._

"_What? You have a problem with jocks too?" Sasuke said with a fond smile. This time Naruto stopped walking and looked up at him._

"_No, I just never found a reason why I should hang out with them, now bye." Naruto said restraining a smile and walked away. Sasuke didn't follow him this time but smiled after him as he lightly began to start to sing again._

"_Every night I see you standing on the corner _

_Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner _

_Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score _

_Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?_

_I never knew you_

_Threw so hard_

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around _

_Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for _

_Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound _

_Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine _

_Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat _

_Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat _

_Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found _

_Accept my loss and head back to the mound_

_I never knew you…" _

_Sasuke watched and listened to him until he was barely seen and then went back to his football practice._

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The outside was gloomy, with raining drenching everything. It was truly a horrible day. The lunchroom was packed full with chatting friends and yelling hooligans. A certain raven sat with his head down, a gloomy aura around him as his friends were concerned and flustering over him.

He didn't have the strength to get up and refuse the offending hands, he sighed making the jocks gasp in shock. A look of the utmost shock overcame all of their faces as their captain was sighing, a rare occurrence.

They clutched the sides of their faces in horror as they were left in a state of despair. The brunette who sat next to the depressed raven paid them no mind as he opened his paper brown bag. He took out his sandwich and unwrapped it from its plastic wrap.

"So Sasuke, you heard the news, huh?" Neji said as he looked at his watched and them back to his sandwich. The raven glanced at the brunette from behind his bangs.

"Gimme your tomato." The raven demanded softly and the brunette muttered a small 'che' but gave him the slice of tomato anyways.

"I ask about your well being and all you can say is 'gimme your tomato?'" The brunette said indignantly while the Uchiha muttered a quiet 'not really' as he nibbled on the tomato slice. The raven dropped his head farther as he munched on the tomato.

"They just keep on coming and coming." The raven said in defeat quietly making the brunette strain his ears to hear the pathetic raven. He sighed in annoyance and munched on his sandwich.

"Really, Sasuke you are pathetic. Just because Sabaku and then Inuzuka come out of nowhere trying to court your conquest, you get all gloomy and give up. Seriously maybe Inuzuka or Sabaku should just get the blonde, you are obviously not taking this serious and you probably don't even love Uzumaki." The brunette said nonchalantly as he ate his sandwich unaware of the enraged raven.

The raven lifted his head as he glared at the brunette and threw his half eaten tomato slice to the ground. He slammed his hands on the table shocking the brunette out of his content feeling.

"Neji, you went to far this time! You can say anything you want about me, but when you say that I don't love Uzumaki Naruto, you sink lower than you ever have. I love him with my heart!" The raven yelled in the brunette's face and then stalked out of the lunchroom. The whole lunchroom was deadly silent as the raven walked out. Gradually, the lunchroom erupted into shouts and gossip. The brunette smirked slyly as he picked up his sandwich and took another bite out of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde breathed heavily as he turned the corner and looked both ways until he suddenly slipped from behind the corner and ran through a door. He blinked multiple times to get used to the sudden light. He blew out a sigh of relief as he saw the clear blue skies and white fluffy clouds. The rain finally stopped and he could lunch up on the roof.

He leaned against the railing since the rooftop was drenched with water; small puddles were formed by the uneven places in the rooftop. The gossip that was going around the school was driving him nuts. This morning, his best friend Kiba got down on his knee and told Naruto his feelings.

He was understanding enough to give the blonde some time to think about it but how could the blonde answer that? The brunette was nothing more than a friend; just thinking about going out with him was making the blonde gag. Kiba was practically his brother. And he even told Kiba, indirectly, yesterday that he didn't want to be noticed, yet he went out and did something like this.

Practically the whole school was searching for him to get his comment on the three confessing guys. Being so noticed is something the blonde was used to. The blonde sighed as he drank out of his juice box.

The sound of the rusty metal door opening frightened the blonde making his shoulders tense. A sigh reached the blonde's ears; he walked a few steps forward taking a peek around the corner.

A raven made his way to the edge of the rooftop looking up at the clouds, making a breathtaking scene. The raven had an expression on his face that was lonely in a way and almost asking the sky what his next move should be. He turned his head and then did a double take as he looked at the blonde who was hiding.

"Ah, hey." He said as his voice cracked from being nervous and not being used. The blonde tensed more his neck hairs standing up on the end.

"Hi." Was the blonde's answer, quiet and pensive. They stood there, stiffly until the raven was the bold one and decided to more towards the door.

"…bye." He said awkwardly as he left the rooftop walking through the darkness of the inside.

"Bye." The blonde said quietly hoping the raven would not hear. The raven heard though but chose not to acknowledge it as he continued to walk away from the blonde.

The blonde sighed as he looked up at the clouds and chose not to finish his lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! Naruto!" A loud voice yelled in the hall making the blonde groan in exasperation. He turned around and glared at the shouter.

"What?" He asked annoyed. The man laughed nervously and put up his hands making it seem like it would protect him from the attacks of the blonde.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to act in a play." He asked timidly. The blonde's expression softened in surprise.

"…hah?" He said dumbfounded. The man looked at the blonde concerned and smiled gently.

"Come on, Naruto. Act, it would be good for you. I know you love acting also." The man said silently coaxing the blonde to act. But the blonde was to smart for that and narrowed his eyes.

"No. I don't want too much attention. These years are hard enough as they are already." The blonde said firmly and walked away from the teacher.

"W-wait Naruto!" The teacher said desperately as he held out a hand in front of him like it would stop the blonde in his tracks.

"I'm late, Mr. Umino." The blonde said as he continued walking and didn't stop one second or falter.

"Ah…" The teacher said in defeat and turned around walking back gloomily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry Sorry Sorry! I hope this will be okay! I know it's not even close to enough to make up for my long absence!

**Thanks a bunch Jin-chan13! I wouldn't have updated if you hadn't told me to! Ah sorry for the late update!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry no "Omake Love" today!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**skyinthenightslove: No nothing like that really, the reasons will be known in the last few chapters! Well this chapter answers your question, huh? Uh, I haven't thought that deep into it yet. That would be a good idea but I don't know yet. Hmmm, Sasuke and Gaara should have a fan club. Thanks for your support!**_

**Thank you for all of your support and sorry that I have not updated for such a long time!**

Sorry for any mistakes I didn't really read over it or anything, I'm in a super rush!

Rahhhh! I can't find a fork for my ramen!

XxTaintedxX


End file.
